Eastern Plaguelands
The Eastern Plaguelands are the most heavily devastated half of the Plaguelands, the remnants of the Kingdom of Loraderon. It is located east of Western Plaguelands, north of the Hinterlands, and south of Ghostlands. It is roamed only by mutant creatures, the soldiers of the Scourge and members of the Scarlet Crusade, who fight a constant battle to drive the Scourge out of Stratholme from their Chapel at Tyr's Hand. Only a small camp maintained by the Argent Dawn remains, a last bastion of Light in a land blanketed in darkness. With Patch 1.12, Eastern Plaguelands has had objective based world PvP added. Members of the Horde and the Alliance battle for 4 strategic ruined outposts spread throughout the land. Controlling these towers gives area wide benefits to all members of the faction, and certain towers provide other, unique advantages. Details are here. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Eastern Plaguelands Alliance Horde Human Undead 53-60 Northeastern Lordaeron History The Eastern Plaguelands were once a series of quiet farmlands and villages on the road to the bustling city of Stratholme. However, the region suffered catastrophic blows during the Third War, first with Arthas' slaughter of the citizens of Stratholme, and then with the arrival of the Undead Scourge. The Scourge killed nearly all the inhabitants of the area who had not already fled, culminating at the terrible Battle of Darrowshire. Now the region has been twisted beyond recognition by the Lich King's Blight. Today, Naxxramas hangs in the air above Plaguewood. Geography Maps Topographic map of Eastern Plaguelands Sub-Regions Dungeons * Stratholme Raid Dungeons * Naxxramas Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Tyr's Hand Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Lights Hope Chapel * Ironforge * Undercity * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands * Revantusk Village, the Hinterlands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands Regions Adjacent to Eastern Plaguelands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Ghostlands 10-20 North By foot only via a portal (blocked until expansion) Western Plaguelands 51-58 West By foot, or by Alliance flightpath from Light's Hope Chapel to Chillwind Point Notable Characters See List of Eastern Plaguelands NPCs. Quests * 55 A Plague Upon Thee ** 55 A Plague Upon Thee * 55 Augustus' Receipt Book Given by Augustus the Touched in Terrordale, completion of this quest allows you to buy fungus from Augustus making him the only vendor outside of Light's Hope Chapel (although he cannot repair armor and weapons) The Fordring Line The Fordring line begins at Tirion Fordring. He can be found in the northwest corner of Eastern Plaguelands. Follow the river north, after entering the zone from Western Plaguelands. *Demon Dogs *Blood Tinged Skies *Carrion Grubbage **Of Forgotten Memories ***Of Lost Honor ****Of Love and Family *****Find Myranda ******Scarlet Subterfuge *******In Dreams The Champion Line The Champion line begins with Sylvanas in the Royal Quarter in the Undercity. She sends you to Nathanos Blightcaller in the Eastern Plaguelands. He can be found at Marris Stead, a small ridge straight ahead as you enter the zone from Western Plaguelands. The Darrowshire Line The Darrowshire line begins at Sister Pamela in Winterspring, in the neutral goblin town Everlook from Jessica Redpath or at Little Pamela in Western Plaguelands, in Sorrow hill from Marlene Redpath, it depends to whomever you take the first quest. Some of the continuity is sketchy, but it basically splits into two quests lines which you do in parallel, both of which must be done to get the final quest. *Sister Pamela **Pamela's Doll ***Auntie Marlene ****a Strange Historian *****The Annals of Darrowshire (*) ******Brother Carlin *******Villains of Darrowshire ***Uncle Carlin ****Defenders of Darrowshire *****Heroes of Darrowshire (*) If both (*) above completed, then the following sequence can be done. *Marauders of Darrowshire **Return to Chromie ***The Battle of Darrowshire ****Hidden Treasures Adapted from World of Warcraft Instances/Quest Guide by Durn of Burning Legion Resources * Herbs ** Arthas' Tears (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Ore ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Abominations * Bats * Bears * Boars * Crypt Fiends * Darkhounds * Forest Trolls * Gargoyles * Ghosts * Ghouls * High Elves * Maggots * Oozes * Skeletons * Water Elementals * Zombies Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Near the Quel'Lithien Lodge, there is a small path that is blocked by fallen trees. If you look on the world map, you will find that this path leads to Quel'Thalas. Guarding this patch is single blood elf NPC by the name of Adon, obviously a reference to the future Addon/Expansion: The Burning Crusade. In the beta, he is still there, but the path is now opened. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands